


A Simple Mistake

by Yuki_White



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC still exists and will still be in the story!, Yoosung swaps with MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_White/pseuds/Yuki_White
Summary: Yoosung runs into MC on the way to Sky University one day and he's in such a hurry that he accidentally picks up the wrong phone.How much will these singular change to the universe of Mystic Messenger change the storyline?





	A Simple Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
>  I'm afraid that I have lost interest in this story for the moment and decided to leave it as a one shot about Yoosung and MC swapping phones.

Yoosung hurried down the street, weaving thoughtlessly around the many moving bodies. He felt weariness pull at him from playing LOLOL until 3am again. But it was worth it for LOLOL. He wondered how much time he had left to get to Sky University and decided to check. He had just pulled out his phone when suddenly his shoulder slammed into another person’s. His phone slipped from his hand and landed with a clatter somewhere on the pavement.

“I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed barely glancing at the young woman he had happened to walk into. _She’s pretty cute_ , he noticed, but didn’t have time to think further on it. He was going to be so late to class if he didn’t get a move on. Swivelling around in the street, he searched around on the ground fervently for his phone.

“No, no. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m the one who walked into you,” she reassured him kindly. Damn, she was nice as well. He frowned in disappointment. If only he weren’t in such a hurry then he might have tried getting to know her. At this rate he really would be single forever.

In desperation, he fell to his knees and felt around the pavement with his hands with dwindling hope for his phone. At this rate, even if he did find it, it would be broken anyway. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the woman crouching down next to him, her long oaken brown hair fell from behind her back to surround her face obscuring it from view.

His hand hit the edge of a cool slim rectangular surface. His phone! He swiftly grabbed it from the ground and tucked it into his pocket. He went to leave but then swung around. “Once again, I’m really sorry for walking into you. I, er, I’d help you look for whatever you’re looking but I’m really late for class. Sorry about that!”

She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him. He felt his cheeks flush from being smiled at by a cute girl. “It’s OK. Class is more important. I’m sure I’ll find my mobile around here somewhere!” He flushed even more at how positive she was. She kind of reminded him of Rika. But then Seven also reminded him of Rika, when he wasn’t joking around, which was usually. He showed it in different way to how Rika had, but he had this deep selfless kindness that Yoosung valued. He also was incredibly supportive of Yoosung in his own way, just as Rika had been. He didn’t actually see Seven much, actually he hadn’t seen him since the last party, but they spoke often over text and the chat.

Yoosung shook his head vigorously. _Now isn’t the time to being thinking about Rika! I am definitely going to be late!_

“Thank you! If we ever meet again I definitely owe you one!” Yoosung gave her his signature bright smile and rushed off.

 

* * *

 

 

He stared at the phone he held in the palm of his hand with his jaw dropped open. The mobile was about the same size as his, but the back had a pastel pink cover with a cute picture of cartoon cat on it that distinctly reminded Yoosung of Elizabeth the Third. It was completely unlike his luminescent yellow case with a horizontal black stripe across it. All in all, it was extremely obvious that this was not his mobile. He assumed that the only reason the mistake had been made was because he was in hurry and didn’t check the phone as it had felt about the right size. He groaned and hung his head, slumping his shoulders in weary frustration at his bad luck. He remembered how the woman had also been searching around on the floor for something. Clearly, in his haste he had picked up her mobile instead of his own.

The phone in his hand buzzed, receiving a notification of a text arriving. He furrowed his brow and looked at the phone indecisively. Should he try and unlock it? Most phones had some kind of unlocking mechanism but not always, it was optional. He could try. Maybe then he could find some way of returning this phone to its owner. _Yeah_. He nodded his head, his mind made up. It was a bit of an invasion of privacy but he saw no other way to return the phone. Otherwise, he’d simply have to hand it into the police but there was no guarantee that she would come and collect it. It was worth a try.

He pressed the button on the side and the screen lit up instantly. A picture of the girl from this morning with an older lady he assumed to be her mum appeared as the lock screen background. He reached out to swipe across the screen but then hesitated, second guessing himself. The screen went dark. Swallowing his nerves, he pressed the button again and this time swiped swiftly across the page.

It unlocked.

He sighed, not quite sure if it was in relief or guilt.

Then he looked at the unlocked screen and furrowed his brow in confusion. The screen was black with lots of green writing streaming across the page. That was an unusual background, he mused. And, even more strangely, right at the bottom was a message from someone named “Unknown”. Was this person a friend the woman had named “Unknown” or… Someone who had somehow gotten a hold of her number? All of a sudden, he felt relieved that he had her phone instead of her if this person was just some kind of creep.

But they could be an axe-murderer or anything. He felt a shiver go down his spin. Best still be nice, just in case.

Unknown:       …Hello…?

Yuki:               ?

Unknown:       Can you see this?

 _I’m responding, aren’t I?_ Yoosung thought sardonically.

Yuki:               Yeah, I can.

His finger trembled as he typed. He didn’t know what possessed him to do this, text a stranger on a stranger’s phone. _I must be losing my mind._

Unknown:       … Finally connected with someone. Thank god.

Unknown:       It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Unknown:       I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

 _Oh,_ Yoosung admitted, _that explains it, I suppose_.

Then the person, Unknown, asked him if he would help him return the smartphone. At first Yoosung was hesitant, but they convinced him. Even sent him a photograph that he, Yoosung finally realised, swore was of him when Yoosung accused him of being creepy. But, eventually, Yoosung gave in. If it was to help someone it certainly couldn’t hurt to go to the address. Maybe today he would be returning two mobiles!

 

* * *

 

_Unknown was telling the truth, it really was in a nice area, _Yoosung mused as he stared at shiny white wood of the door to the address he had been given. Unknown attempted to immediately give him the passcode, but he insisted on knocking first. He had been brought up with manners. But nobody answered so he caved and unlocked the door and entered into the apartment.__

____

And that was the final mistake that sealed his fate.

____

As soon as he entered the apartment the woman’s, or Yuki as her phone suggested, phone went crazy. Eventually it resolved itself into… The RFA app?

____


End file.
